To Fly Like a Professional
by sassw14
Summary: Summary: Ron stumbles across Neville training on the Quidditch Pitch and decides to teach him how to fly like a professional. Slash. One Shot. Smut. RW/NL


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series that honor belongs to J K Rowling and Warner Brothers or anyone else who lays claim to it. I am not making any money or profit from the story and am in fact only writing it for the fun of it. If I have stolen an idea without realizing it I will give credit where it is due.

Rating: M for sexual situations. Blow Jobs.

Summary: Ron stumbles across Neville training on the Quidditch Pitch and decides to teach him how to fly like a professional. Slash. One Shot. Smut.

AN: This is dedicated to my friend Kyler, though he's not into slash or this pairing he gave me the idea, thanks! And this is unbeta'd, sorry. Try to ignore the mistakes and if you can't then just tell me and I'll fix them.

To Fly Like a Professional

The darken halls of Hogwarts were eerily quite, night had settled though out, its students tucked securely into their beds, only a few still roamed the halls. Ronald Weasley, sixth year Prefect for Gryffindor silently trudged on, though his eyes drooped further with every step and his feet dragged. Hermione, his longtime friend, would be angry if he returned early again this week, she said he was not serious enough about his Prefect duties. He was serious about his responsibilities but he was just too tired to deal with it every night. No one was ever out near the Prefects rounds; everyone knew how to avoid him and the others. Snape was the only person to ever actually catch anyone out after curfew; the man had a sixth sense about students breaking the rules, or more specifically Gryffindors.

He stopped, perking up when a soft noise echoed around him, someone was out past curfew. Stopping only to make sure he knew exactly where the noise had came from he swiftly followed his wand pointed out, if he caught someone out of bounds and _punished_ the culprits, then Hermione would have to let up on her nagging. He pursued the noise, now steadily moving through the corridor, Ron could tell it was a person, but could see no one. He thought briefly of Harry and his invisibility cloak, but Ron was sure his other best mate would have mentioned it to him if he planned on making a late night trip out of the dorms. Harry was, he knew, off somewhere in the common room snogging his sister. Though everyone tried to hide it from him, for fear that he would blow up he had known about the two almost since they had started dating but had refrained from accusing and opted to wait instead for a confession. That had been a year ago.

The invisible person was heading outside, Ron thought. He followed not really knowing why he wasn't yelling out or heading off to a teacher, instead his Gryffindor bravery and curiosity was propelling him forward. He wanted to know who this person was but he wanted to know more where they were going and what they planned to do. He cast a quick hearing spell and the night was suddenly amplified in his head. Purposely he kept his footsteps light as he raced across the lawns towards the Quidditch Pitch, where he thought the person was heading, a head of him he could hear the swish of a cloak. The invisible person bypassed the lockers and moved straight towards the middle of the field. Ron, not able to see anything now in the dark could only make out the figure of a boy as he took of the cloak, a broom clutched in his hands. The Gryffindor moved closer, trying to see the in the darkness.

"I know you're there, Ron." He jumped at the unexpected yelling in his ears. With a swish of his wand sound returned to normal and he walked confidently closer to the now visible boy.

"Neville, what are you doing out here?" He didn't mention curfew, he couldn't turn in Neville Longbottom of all people, Hermione with all her righteous attitudes would not be proud of him for turning in the Gryffindor and D.A. member.

"I don't know, not really." Neville watched him, his hand nervously pulling at his shirt.

"Well, why don't we go back to the dorms? I can get you back in without getting in trouble." Ron knew he could too, even if Snape decided to pop up unexpectedly.

"No, I don't think so. I need to be here." Neville stammered. Ron said nothing for a moment, only watching his dorm mate.

"What are you doing out here?" Neville cracked under the tone, not able to stand anyone being even slightly upset with him.

"I want to learn to fly properly." His voice was so quiet, that at first Ron didn't know what he had said. Then understanding dawned on him, Neville the butt of almost all the Slytherin's jokes and even some Gryffindor ones had snuck out in the dead of the night to teach himself to fly without fear that anyone would laugh at him.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that the Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper found you right?" Neville stared at him, mouth hanging open in shock.

"You want to help me?" Ron didn't understand the emotions running across Neville's face, the boy had been his friend for six years, why now would he think that he wouldn't help him?

"Yeah, sure. Let's see what you got." Ron wished he could snag Harry's broom but his best mate often kept the Firebolt locked in his trunk along with his own Cleansweep. Instead Ron summoned a school broom from the shed.

"Whose broom do you have there?" he asked Neville, who shrugged.

"Colin Creevey lent me his broom for the night." Ron nodded, not knowing that Neville and the fifth year had been friends.

"Right, so. Take a lap around the pitch, for warm up then we can see where you are." Ron kicked off the ground shakily, the old broom not able to take his sudden movement as well. Neville stayed on the ground, staring at his Hogwarts issued uniform shoes.

"What are you waiting for?" Neville shook his head, unable to speak. "Come on, I wont tease you or anything, promise." He lowered himself to a hover just a few feet away from the blond.

"I don't know how." Ron was shocked but only for a moment. Now that he recalled Neville had never returned to flying lessens after the disastrous first day.

"Right, we can start from the beginning then." Ron lowered himself to ground. Neville lowered his eyes in shame, hands trembling.

"Nev, don't worry about it. Everyone needs to be taught properly. Hermione can't fly on a broom even if her life depended on it." Which wasn't exactly true, she could ride a broom just not for very long and not very well, but he didn't feel the need to specify.

"She could learn if she wanted to." He gave Ron a look that was almost sly to the red head. "If you were to teach her."

"I reckon so. Now first thing you have to learn is to not be scared of flying." Neville gave a noise of protest. "Sorry, scared wasn't the right word. Uneasy?" Neville nodded.

"Okay so we'll fly together first, just around the pitch a bit." He glanced at his broom then at Neville's borrowed one. "We should use yours then." A bright blush had formed on the shorter boy's face and neck as Ron swung his broom out.

"Just hop on, leg swing over behind me." Neville, a little clumsy swung his leg over and braced himself by gripping Ron's waist. Ron waited for the other boy to settle before lifting off.

"This isn't so bad is it?" Neville had wrapped his arms in an almost death grip low on Ron's torso. The position was just right so that Ron could feel the lines on the other boy's body and just realized that the pudgy boy he had grown up with was gone and in his place was a fit man. Ron had known he was gay for a long time and after a brief but intense crush on Draco Malfoy and a horrible relationship with Terry Boot he had sworn off all male company while still in Hogwarts. But he was only human and a warm, fit body pressed against his back was anything but dull.

"Ron? Ron do you think we could just fly around here for a while?" Ron wondered at the tone of his voice but only nodded his head and started to fly closer to the castle. Soon the two were flying high above Hogwarts, the cold air whipping across their faces both lost in the sensations, Neville's face pressed firmly against his shoulder. Ron turned his head to face Neville when he noticed a slight bulging starting to form from behind him. Neville's eyes widened and he squealed.

"Ron, oh I'm sorry. I don't know." He tried to push himself away and only ended up crushed closer together when Ron pushed the broom towards the ground at a fast pace.

Once safely on the ground Neville tired to run but Ron easily overpowered him and tackled him to ground. He rolled the blond on his back and grinned down at him.

"So Nev, anything you'd like to tell me?" Said boy made another undignified squeal and tried to push Ron off.

"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't want you to ever know. It just happened, please don't be mad at me." The brown eyes began to fill with tears, Ron not knowing what else to do lowered himself fully onto the boy allowing him to feel Ron's own erection. They gasped at the contact and Neville shot his head up to stare at Ron.

"What are you doing?" His voice was soft and tinged with fear. Ron smiled and gave a slight thrust.

"I'm taking what I want." He smirked but then ruined it by giving the boy beneath him a concerned look. "That is if you want to." Neville laughed and pushed a hand through the bright red hair still bright in the dark night.

"Yeah, I want to."

"Not too fast?" Ron waited, his fists clenched in the grass, restraining himself.

"No, but not everything right?"

"Whatever you want, Nev." Ron gave himself another thrust before starting to kiss down the blond's slightly scruffy jaw. He licked a path down the long neck, pausing to bite at the pulse point, which forced Neville's hips to buck. Ron chuckled but continued downward, his hands moving below him fingering the buttons of Neville's shirt.

Soon an expanse of lightly haired chest was revealed to him and Ron began to suck gently against one nipple, his other hands twisting almost painfully against the other. Neville gave a loud moan and pushed against his hand and mouth.

"Ron, please." The words were soft but Ron followed and continued downward pulled Neville's pants down with little trouble, they caught at his shoes and Ron laughed slightly but didn't care enough to take the pants off completely. He had caught sight of something much more interesting. He dipped his tongue into the pale navel, swirling around the roughing thrusting against is, he could feel Neville struggling trying to push against his pants forcing them over his shoes.

"Nev are you sure?" He didn't want to ask and risk the chance he would say no, but somehow this seemed too be too unreal, too fast to be right.

"Yeah… please." Ron pushed the milky thighs apart and Neville immediately complied and slipped his legs to Ron's shoulders.

"Good, now what is it that you want me to do?" The heels of Neville's shoes dug into his back as the boy arched his back.

"Anything, anything you want."

"Good" He lowered his head, and engulfed the throbbing member in one swift movement. The blond let out a harsh gasp and bucked but Ron held tightly against his hips. He bobbed twice before pulling his mouth completely off, the boy let out a frustrated moan but Ron only blew lightly against the head.

He looked briefly up towards Neville and seen the stark desire took pity on him. He ran his tongue along the pulsing vein flowing it to the head of Neville's cock, before once again bobbing down. Hands started to grip his hair trying to force him down harder, he allowed the hands to push him and compelled his gag reflex to relax. He tightened his mouth around the cock and hummed a popular Wizard Rock song. He almost couldn't believe this was happening, he had sworn off men until he graduated and here he was sucking off Neville Longbottom, who he didn't even know was gay and still didn't. He snaked a hand up and started to tweak one nipple while his other hand began to roll the blond's balls between his fingers.

"Ron, I'm about to." Ron sped up the pace and himself as he felt the hot come hit the back of his throat, he tried to swallow it all but a small trickle slipped down his chin. He let the soft cock slip out of his mouth then licked the remain come off.

"Thank you Ron." He threw himself next to the almost sleeping boy and should to shoulder they lay staring at the night sky.

"Do you want me to?" he gestured with his hands, and Ron shook his head.

"Not now. I finished." He blushed slightly at Neville's shocked face.

"Really? Oh." Ron rolled over, a goofy grin on his face.

"So do you want me to teach you how to fly like a professional now?" Neville smiled back.

The End.

AN Okay I know its short and not a normal pairing but I just had a plot bunny. I don't care if anyone likes this or not, it was for me, but I would like a review or two. Just to make my day. And I promise I am working on my other fics, they are just taking me longer then I thought.


End file.
